fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rinkah
Rinkah (リンカ Rinka) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Birthright and Revelation route. She is voiced by Yui Ishikawa in the Japanese version and Stephanie Lemelin in the English version. Profile Rinkah is a fighter born into the Flame Tribe, which exists independent of the kingdom. Following the orders of her father, the chieftain, she assists the soldiers of Hoshido. Prologue Rinkah first appears in Chapter 2, where she, alongside Kaze, and several Hoshidian prisoners of war, are forced to fight Avatar. After the battle, Garon orders the Avatar to execute them, but the Avatar refuses. To get the situation off of the Avatar's back, Leo pretends to execute both Rinkah and Kaze, hurting them enough to convince Garon of their demise. After this, Xander and the Avatar secretly help them escape from the Nohrian capital. Rinkah warns the Avatar that their naivety will be their own undoing eventually. After Chapter 3, she stumbles upon the Avatar, who was wandering across the border into Hoshido after having watched Gunter fall into the Bottomless Canyon, and having been warped back to the actual world by Lilith. Mistaking them for a random Nohrian soldier, she knocks them out cold and captures them. Taking them to her tribe, she learns that the Avatar is the long lost child of Queen Mikoto and nurses them back to them. After spending the night at a nearby shelter she and Kaze bring the Avatar to the Hoshido siblings and, after one very emotional family reunion, helps them defend a mountain village from Faceless alongside Kaze in Chapter 4. After that, she accompanies the siblings to the Hoshido Capital, only for Mikoto to die by the hands of a hooded man and for the plaza to be invaded by mysterious soldiers. After the demons are routed, she sticks with the Hoshido forces in Chapter 6. Rinkah's fate in the war changes depending on the route taken by the Avatar. Birthright In this path, Rinkah will stay with the army past Chapter 6 and stay throughout the story upon recruitment. Conquest In this path, Rinkah will leave and reappear in Chapter 11 fighting alongside Hinoka to prevent the Avatar's army from reaching the Rainbow Sage. Revelation In this path, Rinkah will temporarily leave the party until Chapter 9 where she returns to help the Avatar battle the Wind Tribe after an illusion cast upon the tribesmen by Iago causes the Avatar and their company to accidentally kill them. Personality Due to being the daughter of the chieftain of the Fire Tribe, Rinkah was trained since birth to become a fierce warrior, like her father, in hopes that one day she may earn the title of chieftain once her father passes away. In accordance with her clan’s law of solitude, she does not interact with her comrades more than what is necessary. Due to being trained as a warrior she's very tough, brave, and strong willed but can be hot-headed. She's shown to be impatient as in her B support with Hayato, she forced him to eat vegetables when he says they're too bitter. She tried to hide her interests as in multiple supports with Kaze as Kaze offers her candy because her stomach is growling, she refuses, but after he walked off she eats the candy. In later supports with him she reveals she refused his offer because she thought taking the candy would make her look weak. She's is easily fired up when the time comes. She has the highest body temperature in the army. Her birthday is February 5. In-Game Base Stats Chapter 4 - Hoshido As an Enemy Chapter 2 - Gift of Ganglari |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 11 - The Rainbow Sage |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |40% |45% |25% |50% |55% |35% |65% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |30% |45% |30% |50% |55% |35% |65% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Oni Chieftain |40% |40% |15% |65% |55% |40% |60% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Blacksmith Max Stat Modifiers | -1 | 0 | -2 | +1 | 0 | +2 | 0 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kaze * Jakob * Hinata * Azama * Silas * Saizo * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Ryoma * Takumi * Benny (Revelation) * Keaton (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Kagero * Oboro * Orochi * Rinkah's Child * Charlotte (Revelation) Overview Base Class Rinkah possesses highly atypical stats for an Axe-wielding unit, though this should not exactly come as a surprise, given the fact that she belongs to an entirely new class. Whereas most axe wielders have high Strength and HP in exchange for subpar or average stats in other areas, Rinkah specializes in Defense and Speed at the expense of Strength. Rinkah's skewed stats give her very clear capabilities and limitations. Her subpar Strength is exacerbated by the fact that clubs are consistently weaker than standard axes. Her poor starting weapon rank hurts her further, limiting her to Brass Clubs at first. Further, her starting Speed is not high enough for her to double many units, even if it is good for her class. Ultimately, Rinkah faces huge problems inflicting any noteworthy level of damage. Her defense against non-magical weaponry, however, is exceptional. She can block off chokepoints with almost unparalleled effectiveness, especially if she is paired up with another unit and supported by Azura's Voice of Peace , Sakura's Quiet Strength, and, if possible, Jakob's Gentilhomme. As the game progresses, Rinkah may or may not gain a few levels in her Magic stat. If she does gain a reasonable amount, the player can promote her into an Oni Chieftain and arm her with a Bolt Axe to largely fix her damage dealing woes. Secondary Class Rinkah's Secondary Class is the Ninja class. Under this class line, Rinkah gains some worthwhile abilities in the form of Poison Strike, Lethality, and Replicate. She also gains additional speed,as well as the ability to absorb magical attacks reasonably well. Unfortunately, this class change will lock her into wielding Brass Shurikens and it lowers her Strength even further, almost to the point of uselessness. If she is reclassed early on, it will take a while for her attacking might to reach 10. Because she faces such tremendous issues dealing damage as a Ninja, the player should have a very well-thought out plan for leveling her through this class before seriously considering reclassing her. Quotes Refer to Rinkah/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Rinkah - Scion of Flame : Rinkah succeeded her father as chief of the Flame Tribe. Her bravery and passion united her people as never before. To this day the Flame Tribe remains proud, strong, and isolated from others. ; Rinkah and Avatar : ; Rinkah and Azama : Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Saizo : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Subaki : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. Etymology Rinkah has multiple meanings, including flower grove and fiery grove. Trivia *Rinkah shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Lemelin, with one of the female Avatar's voice sets and Reina. *Rinkah was voted the 23rd most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Rinkah's hair is completely white. The mane of red hair billowing out behind her head is actually connected to her Oni face mask. The player can see this either by visiting the hot springs when she is bathing or by giving her a hair accessory. *A special extra event occurs when player visits the hot springs and Rinkah happens to be there. As the player leaves the hot springs in a hurry, Rinkah's critical animation occurs and she charges after them Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters